


In Time Of Test

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FirstHopefullyNonMarySueOC, Albus Dumbledore's Granddaughter, Albus is a good grandpa, Comment and tell me how I did, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Jenna's parents died, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Luna's animals exist, Seer Luna Lovegood, That's why she's at Hogwarts, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Jenna Dumbledore should have gone to Salem. She should not be a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. She should not be friends with Luna. And she most definitely should not be in England. But then, Jenna's parents weren't supposed to die.With a single little glitch, a misstep in a Burmese jungle, the course of the world is changed.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Original Female Character(s), Edmund Pevensie & Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	In Time Of Test

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Web of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718021) by Star Polaris. 



"Duncan, Hilary."

"Hufflepuff!" Jenna took a shaky breath in. She was next. 

"Dumbledore, Jenna." Relax Jenna, this is nothing. You have seen Lethifolds and Quintapeds, you have held a baby Occamy and ridden a Thunderbird. A Sorting ceremony in your grandfather's school with no danger is nothing. 

Oh, who was she kidding, she was terrified. She sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall plopped the hat down over her head, although she seemed just as shaken by the name she read out as Jenna herself was. Jenna had never expected to attend Hogwarts. Her mother and father had meant to send her to Salem Witches Academy as it was very insular and highly uninterested in any witches and wizards farther away than a hundred miles, which meant that her grandfather's fame would shadow people's opinion a lot less than here in Hogwarts. But...

She shied away from the thought, then jumped at the sudden voice inside her head. **Ah, I've been waiting for you little Jenna, ever since your grandfather got the owl about your birth.**

 _How?_ She thought back, hoping she was doing it right. _None of us meant for me to attend Hogwarts. I was to go to Salem until three months ago. How could you know when no one else did?_

**That is for me to know, and for you and other meddlesome Dumbledores not to find out. Now, am I Sorting you or not?**

_Not?_ She thought cheekily at the Hat. 

**My, you are a bold one aren't you. Very, very few have the cheek to talk back to me. Most don't even realise they can reply. Now, let's get down to business-**

_To defeat the Huns. And di-_

**Very cheeky. Hush now. Let me see...cunning I see, and a driving ambition to step out of your grandfather's shadow, the same as your father. Brave, very brave.** The memory began to rise to the top of her head, and she slammed it down. 

_Not that one._ Jenna thought fiercely at the Hat. _Not that memory. Not now, not ever._

**I am sorry. It was not intentional. To continue, loyal, loyal and true, and not afraid of hard work.**

_I had to be. Mother and Dad..._ She held back a sob. _They worked hard and gruelling hours, but they loved their work, and so I learned to as well. And now..._

 **Don't cry.** The Sorting Hat sounded worried, and Jenna wondered if anyone had ever cried while wearing it. **Well, there was that one chap in the 1600s, weedy kid with a wart on his chin. Oliver his name was, as I recall. Ah, now. I'm getting sidetracked again. Come to think of it, your House is obvious. The seeking and love of knowledge, it seems, has been ingrained into you from the moment you were born. I think you will be happy in RAVENCLAW!**

The last word nearly deafened Jenna, and she hissed as the Hat came off her head and revealed the bright lights. She had been crying so much recently that her head had been constantly aching. Wasn't she supposed to be doing something? Oh yes, walking. As she stood up, her robes shimmered and became lined and trimmed with blue and bronze. Blue and bronze, not red and gold. Not like Grandfather. Would he be dissappointed, she wondered, that she hadn't made the House of the Brave but of the Wise? 

There was scattered clapping, but most people were just staring at her. Jenna ducked her head and tried to pretend that the myriad pairs of eyes boring into her weren't there. She reached the Ravenclaw table and sat down, next to Lara Alistar, Mara Barnet and Daniel Crewe, the other new Ravenclaws. 

The Sorting ceremony progressed slowly, but it seemed that almost nothing could alleviate the stares. Jenna was very close to just hiding her head in her hands. She couldn't handle this. A light probe touched her mind, comforting and familiar. She lifted her eyes and saw her grandfather smiling at her, eyes that she had inherited from him twinkling supportively. _I am proud of you Jenna. You are making your own way in the world, not riding on the coattails of your forebears. Rebecca and Elyan would be so happy._ She nodded, sending grief-gratitude-bitter-sweet-thanks back. Her father and mother had taught her the basics of Occlumency and Legilmency(never let it be said that Dumbledores knew the meaning of the word impossible) and she was reasonably talented, nowhere near as much as her parents or grandfather who could send words, but she could send impressions and emotions which was remarkable for a child of her age. The Sorting dragged on. 

"Lovegood, Luna." This was the first person that made Jenna sit up. Luna had a sheet of long silvery-blond hair swinging loose down her back and was slight, with huge crystalline blue eyes. It wasn't however, her looks that caught Jenna's attention. Luna wore earrings that looked like radishes, but that she recognised as Nargle repelling charms. She wore mismatched pastel blue and pink socks and there was a Crumple Horned-Snorcack feather dangling from a string around her neck. 

"Ravenclaw!" Luna came dancing over to the table and sat down next to Jenna. 

"Hello Jenna Dumbledore. You aren't supposed to be here. I'm not sure if it will work out."

Jenna blinked. "Well..." 

Luna smiled dreamily and held out her hand. "That's the usual reaction to Daddy and me you know. Shall we be friends?" Jenna took the proffered hand and shook it firmly. Luna looked a good sort. 

"Of course. I see you have Nargle-repelling charms in your ears."

"Yes. Nargles distracted Mum when I was nine and she died, so I always want to be extra careful to avoid them." There didn't seem to be much to say to that, so Jenna turned back to the Sorting. It seemed to take forever, but by the end, there were eleven new Ravenclaws - six girls and five boys. The girls were Mara Barnet, Lara Alistar, Jenna herself, Luna Lovegood, Venus Sayre and Amanda Moody. The boys, Daniel Crewe, Samar Patil, Edmund Pevensie, Alexander Davies and Kyle Towler. 

Food suddenly appeared and the first years abandoned their enthusiastic introductions for equally enthusiastic feasting. 

************************

"This way. Mind the stairs. If they start to move, grab the rail.'' The prefect, who untroduced herself as Melinda May, led them confidently up the ever changing stairs. Jenna grinned at the familiar maze. Of course, they were a lot busier than they normally were, seeing as she and her family tended to visit in the summer holidays. She briefly wondered where the ghosts had all gotten to, Helena was wonderful to talk to, being on of the youngest ghosts as she was only 18 when she died. Myrtle was 14 true, but she was so sad all the time. 

"Jenna, look at that picture! Did it...move?" Mara's question seemed odd to her. 

"Of course it moved. If it didn't, the charms would have to be reapplyed and it takes forever, Granddad showed me once." Mara blushed a little. 

''Sorry. All of this is just so new to me."

"Ah. Muggleborn? I've been in the Muggle world, customs and all that. The rainforests in South America are wonderful, and the sheer amount of creatures in the Burmese j-" She broke off, but thankfully Mara didn't notice. 

"Yes...I hope you won't hold it against me."

Then they reached the common room, and the Prefect rapped on the door. The eagle opened its beak and said ''I have a tail but I’m not a mouse  
I have scales but I’m not a fish  
I have wings but I’m not an airplane. What am I?" 

Jenna nearly laughed. It was her favourite riddle when she was two. She would get her mother to ask her it over and over again, and each time would scream the answer before the end, looking marvelously pleased with herself. "A dragon." Her voice was firm, and the door swung open. 

Inside, the common room was warm and cozy, with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with books and a roaring fireplace with magical portraits of famous acedemics over it. It was filled with students clad in blue and bronze, all chatting quietly or reading. 

Uncle Filius, no, Professor Flitwick stood on a chair in the centre of the room, speaking with a student Jenna was ninety percent certain was the Head Girl. He straightened up upon seeing the first years. 

"Ah, thank you Miss May. Now," adressing the first years, "welcome to Ravenclaw House. We are all very happy to have you here, and I hope that you enjoy your time here as much as possible. I am sure you are all very tired and want to go to bed as soon as possible. Believe me, all of us do. However, first we must go over some ground rules. Ravenclaw House is a place of learning. This means that studying and following your academic passions is the priority. It does not mean that you can be viciously competitive and bully each other. Be supportive, protect each other and remember that my office is always open. Good night." The older Ravenclaws laughed and headed off up the stairs, the prefects shepherding the first years. "Jenna, come here a minute." Jenna turned and stood in front of her uncle (not biologically).

"Jenna, if you need to talk or anything, you know I will be there, especially if Albus is busy." Jenna looked away from the little man who had basically helped to raise her whenever her family was in England. She couldn't start crying now.

"No Un-Professor, I'm quite alright thank you."

"If you're sure Jenna. Remember, my door is always open, though you likely will find your grandfather's more familiar."

"Thank you Professor." She turned and fled to the dormitory, pausing just before she entered to dash away the pervasive tears. 

"Jenna, why did the professor want to talk to you?" Venus asked, seemingly a little worried. Jenna froze, not willing to explain her parents death. Thankfully, Luna stepped in. 

"Well, Professor Dumbledore is her grandfather, so likely Jenna knows all the staff already." Jenna nodded and quickly changed, standing in front of the mirror to brush her hair, and to see her father looking at her, just to remember. 

Straight, silky auburn hair cut neatly just above her shoulders, piercing bright blue eyes and a long nose, a little too long for beauty. She wasn't pretty, not with her square jaw and too firm mouth, but she was striking. Tears welled in her eyes. Looking at her face she could see her father, in every single inch of her. But nothing of her mother. Rebecca Dumbledore neè Anglesey had been a regular fairy tale princess, with hair as black as night, skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and eyes as green as the trees she loved so. Short and slender, but not too slight, she had been a remarkable beauty from the time she was a little girl, and it had surprised everyone when she and Albus Dumbledore's only son ran off into the woods and jungles of the world to study magical creatures. 

Jenna herself was short for her age, the only thing she had inherited from her mother, and well-built, with big bones. She wasn't fat or particularly square, but she was stocky and was never going to be fashionably thin. It suddenly was all too much. Jenna crawled onto her four poster and wept. She had once longed to look like her mother so that she could be beautiful. Now she wanted to look even just a little like her mother to remember her. 

"Jenna? What is it?" Her roomates sounded worried, but she just drew her wand and spelled the curtains closed and soundless. She would deal with them in the morning. For now, she just wanted to cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want this story to end up as a crossover with the universe that Edmund is from, comment. If you don't, also comment 😁 
> 
> This is set in second year btw, so Jenna might have some side adventures. She may not play a large part in the Golden Trio's life as she is a Ravenclaw, but as she is Dumbledore's granddaughter she might. Comment which way you want it to go.
> 
> Fun fact: Albus means white, and Elyan in the Arthurian lore is known as Sir Elyan the White.  
> Bonus points for guessing what universe Melinda May is from 😁


End file.
